


Dark Nights, Brighter Days

by Kaeldra



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: A smidge of Angst if you squint, F/M, Fluff, I just wanted some cuteness, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaeldra/pseuds/Kaeldra
Summary: It's been a long time since Kyo has had a bad dream like this, and he feels as though he should be past them by now. Thankfully, he has the two people he loves most in the world by his side to make him feel better.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki, Honda Tohru/Sohma Yuki, Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Dark Nights, Brighter Days

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through all my old drafts and found this, and I still kinda like it. It's super short, but I thought some of y'all might enjoy it too. Inspired by ep 10 of the new anime, apparently. (I don't remember but I left a note in the file lmao)
> 
> Enjoy!

The flash of a hand, glass shattering, and endless tears. It’s not coherent enough to make sense of, but it’s more than enough to elicit a pure fear response and send chills up his spine. He wishes this was over, it was _ supposed  _ to be over, but he knows better than to think he’ll ever be able to escape. The best he can do is try to run away for as long as he can, before it all catches up and steals the small amount of happiness he’s been able to collect. He starts to run again, but the shadows overtake him and he falls to the ground--

Kyo wakes with a start, gripping the sheets in clenched fists. He sits up and shrugs the blankets off, despite the chill. It takes him a long moment to orient himself, and he fights to calm his racing heartbeat. In the time it takes him to realize where he is, a shape beside him stirs into wakefulness. 

“Kyo-kun...? Is everything alright?”

He looks over to see Tohru blinking sleepily up at him, her eyebrows scrunching together in worry. The sight of her face is enough to help calm him slightly and he smiles weakly at her. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep,” he murmurs. Whether he would be able to get back to sleep was another question. Maybe he’d go for a walk or something. He didn’t need to bother her with this. It was all in the past now, really, though his subconscious still hadn’t gotten the message apparently. 

“Don’t be silly. How can I go back to sleep when you’re probably all shaken up?” Tohru sits up with him and drapes herself over his shoulders in a hug. The motion jostles the bed lightly, and Kyo can feel another shape shifting on his other side. Yuki rolls to look up at the pair and smiles softly.

“Hm, I see you two were planning to cuddle without me? I’m wounded,” he says playfully, brushing hair out of his eyes. Kyo turns to look at the other and grimaces.

“Dammit, I can’t believe I woke both of you with my stupid nightmare. It’s nothing, really.”

Yuki’s smile drops off of his face as he processes the words.

“A nightmare? It’s been a while since you had one of those. Did you want to talk about it?”

Yuki reaches out a hand in search of Kyo’s, who takes it gladly, though he looks away from both him and Tohru. It has been a while. He thought he’d finally freed himself of the last vestiges of his life before the curse was broken, but here it is reminding him it’ll be part of his memories forever. 

“Not really. It’s nothing new, anyway,” he mutters. 

Tohru makes a sound of sympathy as she rubs light circles into his back. They both know the nightmare he’s talking about. It’s not the first time they’ve been there after he wakes from one, and he has a feeling it won’t be the last. Since they’ve been around, though, he’s had them less. They help keep the bad dreams away. 

Yuki tugs at Kyo’s hand lightly, pulling him gently so he’s laying down again, this time against Yuki’s chest. Tohru smiles at them before laying back down as well, curling into Kyo’s side. 

“You know we’d listen regardless,” Yuki murmurs as he tightens an arm around the two of them. Tohru nods in agreement, her hair tickling against Kyo’s arm. 

“We just want you to feel safe, Kyo-kun.” 

Kyo twines the fingers of his free hand with hers and smiles. It’s amazing how quickly they can make him feel whole again. 

“Well, mission accomplished.”

They lay like that for a while, and Kyo lets himself be lulled back to sleep by the soft sound of their heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> I just.... they're so soft. I love these three. Also yes, Kyo absolutely sleeps in the middle. Fight me.


End file.
